1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a disposable or reusable cleaning wiper, and also relates to a cleaning article composed of the holding device and the wiper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for detachably holding wipers are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-336493 (336493/1996) and Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3043196, for example.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-336493, there is disclosed a mop holder having a pair of ring-shaped support members, which are integrally formed with a handle. When the paired support members are inserted into a bag-shaped attachment portion formed in a mop, the ring-shaped support members are elastically deformed, so that the mop can be held by the mop holder.
In Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3043196, on the other hand, there is disclosed a cleaning device for holding a cleaning sheet. This cleaning device has arm portions curved to extend rearwardly. These arm portions are covered with the cleaning sheet.
In these prior arts, elastic deformation of the ring-shaped support members or the arm portions upon attachment of the mop or the cleaning sheet makes it possible to firmly hold the mop or the cleaning sheet.
However, in the mop holder disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-336493, when the ring-shaped support members are attached to the bag-shaped holding portion of the mop, the outer peripheral edges of the ring-shaped support members are brought into direct contact with the inner face of the bag-shaped holding portion to slide almost entirely along the inner face of the bag-shaped holding portion of the mop. At this time, due to the elastic repulsive force of the elastically deformed support members, the sliding resistance between the outer peripheral edges of the support members and the bag-shaped holding portion becomes very large. Therefore, it requires a large force to insert the support members into the bag-shaped holding portion of the mop till the end, thereby making it difficult to attach the mop holder to the mop.
This is also true for the cleaning device disclosed in Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3043196. When the arm portions are elastically deformed with the cleaning sheet to be put thereon, the cleaning sheet has to be slid over almost the entire outer peripheral edges of the arm portions for attachment. Therefore, the attachment requires a large force, thereby making it difficult to attach the arm portions to the cleaning sheet.